


we can be losers together

by tenderlesbians



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness galore, Comedy, F/F, also lip is nb because i Can, i have no explanation, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderlesbians/pseuds/tenderlesbians
Summary: Heejin figured spending her late twenties wearing a Hello Kitty mascot costume in a crowded park probably wasn't the highest point in her life..heejin is a broke weeb and hyunjin really likes hello kitty





	we can be losers together

**Author's Note:**

> am i funny? no  
> do i think i am tho? absolutely

Heejin figured spending her late twenties wearing a Hello Kitty mascot costume in a crowded park probably wasn't the highest point in her life.

 

But she had to fund her hobby _somehow_ , and the pay she recieved from her normal office job wasn't really enough to afford all the new anime boxsets, figurines and convention tickets. If she had to sacrifice a couple of hours from her weekend, so be it. And to be honest, it's not like she had anything better to do anyways.

 

But it wasn't as bad as other people made it seem. The pay was higher than she had anticipated, and while it was extremely hot inside the suit, it was surprisingly not as gross as she thought it would be. Besides, she enjoyed seeing all the happy kids running around with their families.

 

Heejin had finished posing for a photo with a boy and his fathers when she spotted _her_. Every single weekend, a tall, absolutely gorgeous woman with big doe eyes and a soft voice would walk in, holding the hand of a small girl with an adorable smile. And every single time, they would take a small walk around the nearby lake, sit on a bench with ice cream in their hands and feed the ducks. On their way out, they would always stop by to take a picture with her.

 

Seeing them up close, sometimes the woman seemed to have a bigher smile than the tiny kid, and that was quite an accomplishment. She always made sure to save one of the brightly colored balloons or promotional badges for them.

 

Heejin already whined about the pretty lady to one of her younger coworkers, who had very unhelpfully given her the nickname MILF. She refused to budge and just called her 'hot stranger' in her head.

 

( _"It could still be her little sister or something..." Heejin whined._

 

_"Hello denial my old friend."_

_)_

 

But today, after waving goodbye to the duo, she saw another woman approach them.

She took the toddler (Yerim, Heejin once overheard her name when she almost fell into the water.) into her hands and kissed the hot stranger's cheek.

The woman in question was _also_ extremely beautiful, her platinum blonde hair and sharp jawline attracting Heejin's attention. She would have been surprised if the hot stranger _didn't_ have a partner, but it was still a bit disappointing. At least now she knew they had something in common, even if the only blonde Heejin currently had in her life was Naruto.

 

She watched the small family leave the park and sighed. Her coworker, Hyejoo, approached her, the head of her own costume already in her hands. She was still in college and was doing this job for the pretty much same reasons as Heejin. She had a dry sense of humor and a borderline gaming addiction, her interests spanning from mobile games, JRPGs and MMOs to really weird horror indie titles. Needless to say, they got along pretty well. Even if Heejin sometimes did have to restrain her from fighting 7 year olds.

 

"Stalking the MILF again, I see."

 

She took off the giant cat head so the other girl could hear her. "Ughh, I told you to stop calling her that. And I wasn't stalking, just... Admiring from afar."

 

"Keep those excuses for the court." Heejin gave her arm what she thought was a well deserved punch. "I don't know why  you don't just ask for her number at this point though."

 

She sighed again, remembering the blonde woman. "Seems like you were right after all. She's taken."

 

"Well damn. Plenty of _sakana_ in the sea and all that." Hyejoo clapped her shoulder.

 

"Yeah, whatever." She finally felt the stuffy suit uncomfortably cling to her skin. "Let's get out of these so I can beat your ass."

 

"You wish. I know you're still stuck in silver."

 

"Shut up. Some of us have a life." Hyejoo laughed in her face.

 

~~~

 

Hyunjin always looked forward to weekends. She didn't have to go to work, and more importantly, she could go to the park and look at the character she loved so much almost come to life. And get some extras of that sweet limited merch.

 

It all started back in middle school, when her mother gave her a tiny Hello Kitty plushie for her birthday. It was admiration at first sight and since then, Hyunjin has been collecting every piece of memorabilia she could get her hands on. Some said it was an obsession, but she preferred to call it her life's passion.

 

So Hyunjin was understandably ecstatic when she found out there was going to be a summer-long promotion in a park somewhat near her home.

 

And she was _extremely_ lucky to have such good friends who would let her borrow their child, as she really didn't want to be labeled a creep just going alone to a park predominantly filled with small kids. Besides, Jinsoul and her wife didn't seem to mind the free babysitting, as much as they did love their bubbly daughter.

 

It was a nice, enjoyable weekend routine.

 

At the moment however, Hyunjin was taken aback to say the least.

 

After she said goodbye to Jinsoul and Yerim, the person in the Hello Kitty costume took off the big fluffy head. Normally, she would be a bit pissed that her fun was so abruptly interrupted, but the disheveled woman beneath made something in her stomach jump.

 

She had her dark hair up in a messy bun and the quite impressive bags under her eyes were partially covered by her big glasses. The only good look Hyunjin could get was at her profile, but what a sight that was. The perfect slope of her nose, soft cheeks and even softer lips, Hyunjin thought she must have been personally hand-sculpted by some god.

 

She watched her back as she left to presumably change and only snapped out of her daze when a pigeon flew a tad too close to her face.

 

Looks like she had another reason to keep coming back there.

 

~~~

 

"So, you may be wondering why I called you out here."

 

"Are you saying it's not the Happy Meal toys?" Lip looked up from their half eaten chicken nuggets with a surprised face.

 

"This may come as a shock, but no." A thought later. "Well okay yes, the toys did have a part in it."

 

"Are you finally seeking professional help? We're so happy for you Hyunjin, just tell us if you need anything."

 

"Well if you're gonna be an asshole about it-"

 

"Mommy, she said a bad word." Yerim was tugging on Jinsoul's shirt.

 

"You know the rules." She said through her chewed food.

 

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

 

"As I was _saying,_ " Hyunjin had a very obviously forced smile as she pulled out some spare coins from her pocket and passed them to Yerim. "I need to talk to you about something."

 

The family of three was now actually paying attention to her. She took a deep breath in.

 

"So there's this girl..."

 

The sound of laughter stopped her from speaking any further. Hyunjin crossed her arms and had an expression very similar to the tiny girl's next to her when she couldn't get cake before dinner.

 

"Wait babe I think she's serious." That seemed to sober Lip up.

 

"Oh my god. You are. I never thought this day would come." They started wiping away nonexistent tears. "Our baby is finally growing up."

 

"Shut the fu- _truck_ up."

 

"C'mon we need more details!" Jinsoul leaned forward and started wiping the salt and grese from her hands. "What's her name, how you two met, do we know her... It's been a while but I'm sure you still know the drill."

 

"If she's an actual real life human person..."

 

Hyunjin glared at them. Before she could say some more select words (and owe more money to Yerim) the little girl had grown too restless.

 

"I'm bored." She already jumped out of her seat and was on her second lap around the small table.

 

Lip crouched to be at eye level with her. "Do you want to go play in that park outside?"

 

"The one with the big elephant slide?"

 

"Mhm."

 

"Let's go, let's go!!" She smiled and started slightly jumping up and down.

 

Lip went to take their bag. "We'll meet there when you two are finished talking then?"

 

"Okay." Jinsoul kissed her wife and they just spent a second staring into each other's eyes. Hyunjin fake-gagged.

 

"Why are you actually being less mature than our daughter?" Lip sighed and scooped up Yerim into her arms.

 

"It's a gift." Without a goodbye, the two of them left. Hyunjin could hear their laughter as she turned back to Jinsoul, who had gone back to eating.

 

"So where were we?" She started drumming her fingers on her table.

 

"A girl."

 

"Yes."

 

"Does she know you're a furry?"

 

"Well here's the thing," Hyunjin ignored her. "I kinda don't know... anything about her..."

 

Jinsoul didn't look impressed.

 

"But there was just this _feeling_ that I really want to get to know her, you know? Didn't you have that too?"

 

"Fist time I saw Lip they helped me drag you out of that child swing you were stuck in after you got drunk at 10 a.m. You should remember this." Hyunjin let her head slam onto the table. It was sticky.

 

"Well where did you meet her?"

 

"..." She looked at Jinsoul, her head still on her hands. "You know that park I take Yerim to? The one with the Hello Kitty promotion."

 

"Yes...?"

 

"And you know how there's the people in the suits-"

 

"Oh my fucking _god_."

 

_~~~_

 

_The next time I see you, Kim Hyunjin, you better have that girl's number or I will personally come there and publicly humiliate you._

 

With those extremely kind words from her friend on her mind, Hyunjin walked into the park alone the next weekend.

 

And there she was. Her perfect face exposed while talking to someone else. The other person seemed to notice her walking closer and said something.

 

Hyunjin didn't expect to get this far. Being so close suddenly made her extremely nervous. She cleared her throat.

_~~~_

 

It was another weekend, and Heejin was in the stuffy costume again. The slightly colder weather helped though, even if she was worried about the gray clouds that were slowly rolling in. She really didn't want to know what it would feel like to be stuck in a wet fursuit.

 

But she had a paycheck to earn. That is, if she wanted to actually get that limited edition birthday box set that was coming out this month. It came with a really cool hat, so could you blame her.

 

The news of the potential rain seemed to scare off a lot of people though, because the park was almost empty. It had been a tiring week at her normal job, so she was a bit thankful for that.

 

The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she wouldn't get to see that pretty stranger today. She felt dumb for having that thought and tuned herself back into the conversation she was having with Hyejoo.

 

The two of them had taken off their masks to talk to each other since there was no one around.

"-spent almost three hours grinding just to get there. Then just bam! The whole server went down. People were pissed, it was a total shitshow. But the best part was- MILF at 12 o'clock."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Behind you." The younger girl quickly tossed the head back on and shot Heejin a thumbs up.

 

There was a sound behind her back and she turned around.

 

Heejin blinked.

 

"Um, hi." It was the MIL- hot stranger. _Damn_ _it_ _Hyejoo._

 

"Hello." Seeing her face clearly, unobstructed by the tiny net in the mask, was an experience. "Can I help you?"

 

"I'm Hyunjin." She shot her arm out.

 

"Heejin, nice to meet you." They shook hands. "I've seen you a couple of times here before. Your daughter isn't with you today?"

 

"My what now?" Hyunjin's mind was racing while she tried to process the question.

 

_'she noticed me holy shit'_

 

_'heejin is a pretty name'_

 

_'how is she so beautiful, who allowed this'_

 

"Oh! Oh, no that's my... Niece, I guess you could say. She's-"

 

All of a sudden, there was a sound that startled Hyunjin. She looked around the empty park and then to the woman in front of her. It seemed to be coming from her suit.

 

"Sorry, that's my phone. Let me just- find it." She seemed embarrassed as she fumbled around.

 

The longer Hyunjin listened to the ringtone the more familiar it seemed. Wait. "Is that Sailor Moon?"

 

"...Maybe." Heejin's face was completely red. The song stopped.

 

Hyunjin thought she looked absolutely adorable, but also felt a bit bad that she was the only one feeling flustered. ' _Now or never I guess.'_

 

"The reason I'm in this park every weekend is you. I mean not, like you, but the costume. I'm a big fan of Hello Kitty, but I was too embarrassed to come alone. My friends let me borrow their daughter. Her name is Yerim and she's an absolute angel. But she doesn't even like cats." Take that Jinsoul, she didn't need anyone's help to make a fool out of herself. "Could I get your number?"

 

Heejin was stunned; the word vomit was a lot to take in. But Hyunjin was single? And also seemed to have a weeby obsession? _And_ she wanted her number?

 

Heejin realized she had been silent for a while when the taller woman lowered her gaze.

 

"Yes!" She cleared her throat and tried to make herself sound a bit less excited. "I mean, yeah sure."

 

Hyunjin's head snapped up. She shyly passed Heejin her smartphone and mentally fist pumped.

 

"I, um, actually have the Hello Kitty Live on Blu Ray if you want to watch it together sometime?"

 

"I would love to!" The way Hyunjin's eyes lit up made her lips go dry. She looked a child on Christmas morning.

 

"It's a date then." At those words she blushed and Heejin wanted to slap herself. She was sure the color of her face matched Hyunjin's though.

 

They awkwardly chatted for a couple of more minutes and Hyunjin tried cracking a few (terrible) jokes. They somehow managed to make Heejin laugh.

 

As Hyunjin was leaving, she looked back one last time and tripped over her own feet in the process. Despite that, she half-jogged into the street with a smile on her face.

 

_'still got it.'_

 

  
  
  
  


"Good job, that was actually physically painful to watch."

 

"Shut up Hye. At least I've still got more game than you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know shit about children or hello kitty xoxo
> 
> or basic human interaction lol


End file.
